


Qui c'è ancora odore di sangue

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Early Work, F/M, Madness, POV First Person, Prison
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:09:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22278415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: Bellatrix, vittima della sua follia e dei suoi sprazzi di razionalità, una donna che vive solo in nome del Suo Signore, e che continua imperterrita ad aspettarlo, nel buio di Azkaban.
Relationships: Bellatrix Black Lestrange/Voldemort
Kudos: 1





	Qui c'è ancora odore di sangue

**_ Qui c’è ancora odore di sangue _ **

_“Cancellate il mio sesso e succhiate il mio latte in cambio di fiele. Riempitemi dalla corona ai piedi della più cieca crudeltà”_

Il buio di Azkaban è quasi pungente.

Mi ferisce gli occhi, mi chiama a sé come la sua schiava migliore.

Come lui. Quel buio, lo sapevo, è _lui_.

_Cancellate il mio sesso_

Non sono più una donna. Non lo sono da molti anni. Sono diventata un corpo, un’arma, una passione cieca e mortifera. Letale per gli altri quando vengo messa di fronte alla mia follia, letale per me stessa quando sono nelle sue mani.

Non c’èè via d’uscita, e io comincio a sentire la sua presenza scorrermi nelle vene, mescolandosi al sangue puro di cui vado così fiera.

Si insinua dentro di me, con una gioia quasi maligna, prendendosi quei pochi frammenti della mia anima rimasti integri.

_E succhiate il mio latte in cambio di fiele_

Fiele, fiele. Quel veleno profondo, prepotente, fluisce nelle mie mani e nelle mie parole, sempre intrise dei suoi ideali e del mio amore malsano per lui.

Amore ancora vivo e sempre più corrotto, fra le pareti grigie di questa **prigione.** Mi sento assalita da questa pietra, dura e fredda al pari del mio cuore, incrinato ma ancora vivo.

Vivo per lui, che continuo ad attendere.

Notte dopo notte, ogni minuto ed ogni attimo.

Io sono qui, viva, folle e fatta di pura passione, aspetto il mio Signore come un animale che attende la sua preda, e poi rimane ucciso.

Ucciso, perché l’attesa uccide.

Guardo le mie mani, che hanno visto solo morte e dolore, e quasi non riesco ad esserne fiera. Hanno toccato troppa poca carne, queste mani. Hanno stretto troppe poche membra, queste braccia.

Non sono più una donna, non ho latte per creature con il mio medesimo sangue.

Solo fiele, per quei bambini già uomini che oseranno avvicinarmi.

_Riempitemi dalla corona ai piedi della più cieca crudeltà_

Crudele.

Ho sentito questa parola echeggiare nella mia mente, pronunciata da migliaia di voci, con tono lamentoso o incollerito, o mesto oppure colmo di odio.

E l’ho sempre amato, perché quella crudeltà mi appartiene, è mia, in parte congenita in parte donatami da lui, dal suo albergare in me come un morbo.

Sono sazia di crudeltà, eppure non ancora appagata.

Ho voglia di sfogare i miei istinti più bassi, mentre ancora sono legata alle catene di questa prigione, mentre ancora aspetto una libertà sempre più lontana, mentre ancora prego tutto il male che c’è nel mondo di raggiungermi, di rendermi regina e serva del dolore che so di poter causare.

E la mia mente vaga, instancabile, si dirige verso i pensieri di tutti coloro che ho piegato al mio volere, di chi pensava di essere padrone e si è ritrovato schiavo, di chi ha sottovalutato la follia dei miei gesti, confondendola con debolezza.

Io sono forte, sono viva, e decine di uomini che abitano la mia stessa prigione possono confermare quanto il mio potere sulle loro vite sia secondo solo al suo, a quello dell’Oscuro Signore.

A quello di Voldemort, che sta aspettando.

Come me.

_Succhiate il mio latte in cambio di fiele_

Chiudo gli occhi e immagino i suoi, così poco profondi e così scintillanti, come la più bella delle pietre.

Di tanto in tanto mi capitava di invidiare la sua stessa mancanza di umanità, quell’umanità che mi ha sempre asservita alla passione per lui, inestinta perché io continuavo ad alimentarne il fuoco.

Ora, lui è ovunque in questa cella buia, di questa prigione sommersa dalle acque di un mare costantemente in tempesta.

Il nero della mia anima e del buio si fonde con il rosso del suo sguardo, e mi ricorda che c’è del sangue che aspetta solo di essere stillato, dalle nostre mani che non conoscono altro che la morte.

_Cancellate il mio sesso_

Cancellate quel che resta del _mio_ sesso, Signore, e rendetemi fiera di non essere più una donna, ma di potermi confondere nell’eternità, senza essere niente eppure essendo tutto.

_…dalla corona ai piedi…_

Dalla mente di cristallo, labile e pronta ad infrangersi per sfogare la sua ira, fino al mio cuore, quel granito che non può essere scalfito da altri che da una forza in grado di superare ogni ostacolo, di distruggere qualsiasi cosa si trovi sul proprio cammino. Il mio cuore, _questo_ cuore, se mai v’intralciasse, Mio Signore, vi prego di devastarlo, di ridurlo in cenere, e di prendere tutto quello che ho da offrirvi, perché sono io che ve lo sto dando.

_...della più cieca crudeltà_

La crudeltà non vede, la crudeltà ricade sul mondo e lo avvolge, così come sta avvolgendo me in questa maledetta prigione che mi tarpa le ali, mentre uomini che non sanno di essere già morti credono di avermi ingabbiata per l’eternità.

Sciocchi, inconsci del fatto che l’eternità vive solo finché vivete voi, che siamo tutti maschere di un bieco gioco al massacro, del quale mieteremo ogni vittima, una dopo l’altra.

_Succhiate il mio latte in cambio di fiele_

Succhiate il mio latte, in cambio di fiele, Mio Signore.

Sono qui, adesso, un corpo inane che attende al freddo, superando la follia eppure accogliendola, sperando di lasciar scorrere sul proprio corpo un veleno che continua a rigenerarsi, e che mi farà risorgere quando voi deciderete che sarà il momento.

_Cancellate il mio sesso e succhiate il mio latte,_

_in cambio di fiele._

_Riempitemi dalla corona ai piedi_

_Della più cieca crudeltà._

Della più cieca crudeltà, Mio Signore. Voldemort.

Io sono vostra.

~Meglio essere ciò che distruggiamo, che inseguire con la distruzione una dubbiosa gioia~


End file.
